yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bertray
Etymology: [ bi-trA ] (verb.) 13th century. From Middle English betrayen (“to betray, expose”), alteration of earlier bewrayen (“to betray, reveal, disclose”), from be- + wrayen (“to betray, reveal, divulge”), from Old English wrēġan (“to accuse, impeach”), from Proto-Germanic *wrōgiánan, *wrṓχianan (“to tell, speak, shout”), from Proto-Indo-European *were-, *wrē- (“to tell, speak”). Alteration influenced by Middle English traien, traissen (“to hand over, be disloyal to, commit treason, betray”), from Old French traïr (“to commit treason, betray”), from Latin trādere, present active infinitive of trādō (“deliver, give over”, verb). See traitor, treason, tradition. Cognate with Old Frisian biwrōgja (“to disclose, reveal”), Old High German biruogen (“to disclose, reveal”), Modern German berügen (“to defraud”), Swedish röja (“to betray”). More at wray, bewray. Synonyms: abandon, be unfaithful, bite the hand that feeds you, blow the whistle, bluff, break faith, break promise, break trust, break with, commit treason, cross, deceive, deliver up, delude, desert, double-cross, finger, forsake, go back on Antonyms: be faithful, be loyal, defend, protect, support, be quiet, hide, keep secret İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "betray" 1 ihanet etmek fiil 2 açığa vurmak fiil 3 ele vermek 4 betrayal hıyanet 5 baştan çıkanp ortada bırakmak 6 hıyanet etmek 7 aldatmak 8 kötüye kullanmak 9 hainlik etmek fiil 10 ihanet et 11 ağzından kaçırmak 12 göstermek fiil 13 ihanet et/ele ver 14 yanlış yola saptırmak 15 baştan çıkarmak 16 hiyanet etmek 17 ele verme 18 ifşa 19 yanlış yola sevketmek 20 betrayal ihanet 21 betrayal hıyanet isim 22 betrayer hain 23 betrayal hainlik isim 24 betrayed ihanete uğramış 25 betrayed ihanet edilmiş 26 betrayer ihanet eden 27 betrayer (isim) hain İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "betray" 28 To violate the confidence of, by disclosing a secret, or that which one is bound in honor not to make known 29 To prove faithless or treacherous to, as to a trust or one who trusts; to be false to; to deceive; as, to betray a person or a cause 30 To disclose or discover, as something which prudence would conceal; to reveal unintentionally 31 To lead astray, as a maiden; to seduce (as under promise of marriage) and then abandon 32 To deliver into the hands of an enemy by treachery or fraud, in violation of trust; to give up treacherously or faithlessly; as, an officer betrayed the city 33 To mislead; to expose to inconvenience not foreseen to lead into error or sin 34 To show or to indicate; -- said of what is not obvious at first, or would otherwise be concealed 35 If you betray a feeling or quality, you show it without intending to. She studied his face, but it betrayed nothing conceal 36 deliver to an enemy by treachery; "Judas sold Jesus"; "The spy betrayed his country" 37 be disloyal; reveal a secret; deliver, hand over (to the enemy) fiil 38 If you betray someone who loves or trusts you, your actions hurt and disappoint them. When I tell someone I will not betray his confidence I keep my word The President betrayed them when he went back on his promise not to raise taxes. + betrayer betrayers be·tray·er She was her friend and now calls her a betrayer 39 disappoint, prove undependable to; abandon, forsake; "His sense of smell failed him this time"; "His strength finally failed him"; "His children failed him in the crisis" 40 If you betray an ideal or your principles, you say or do something which goes against those beliefs. We betray the ideals of our country when we support capital punishment. + betrayer be·tray·er Babearth regarded the middle classes as the betrayers of the Revolution 41 If someone betrays their country or their friends, they give information to an enemy, putting their country's security or their friends' safety at risk. They offered me money if I would betray my associates The group were informers, and they betrayed the plan to the Germans. + betrayer be·tray·er `Traitor!' she screamed. `Betrayer of England!' 42 deliver to an enemy by treachery; "Judas sold Jesus"; "The spy betrayed his country 43 give away information about somebody; "He told on his classmate who had cheated on the exam" 44 To show or to indicate; said of what is not obvious at first, or would otherwise be concealed 45 reveal unintentionally; "Her smile betrayed her true feelings" 46 reveal unintentionally; "Her smile betrayed her true feelings" deliver to an enemy by treachery; "Judas sold Jesus"; "The spy betrayed his country 47 To violate the confidence of by disclosing a secret, or that which one is bound in honor not to make known 48 cause someone to believe an untruth; "The insurance company deceived me when they told me they were covering my house" 49 be sexually unfaithful to one's partner in marriage; "She cheats on her husband"; "Might her husband be wandering?" 50 To betray. burn - "The informant burned him." 51 To betray. wray 52 To betray. assfuck - "We assfuck their minds." 53 betrayer Someone who betrays, or reveals confidential information; a squealer or informer 54 betrayer A double-crosser 55 Betrayal betrayment 56 Betrayal bewrayment 57 betrayal The act or the result of betraying 58 betrayal an act of deliberate betrayal 59 betrayal disloyalty isim 60 betrayal the quality of aiding an enemy 61 betrayal the act of betraying 62 betrayal A betrayal is an action which betrays someone or something, or the fact of being betrayed. She felt that what she had done was a betrayal of Patrick. when you betray your country, friends, or someone who trusts you betrayal of 63 betrayals plural of betrayal 64 betrayed deceived, mislead; delivered into the hands of the enemy sıfat 65 betrayed Past tense and past participle of to betray 66 betrayer One who, or that which, betrays 67 betrayer a person who says one thing and does another 68 betrayer traitor, one who is disloyal or treacherous isim 69 betrayer one who reveals confidential information in return for money 70 betraying revealing unintentionally; "a betraying blush spread over her face 71 betraying revealing unintentionally; "a betraying blush spread over her face" 72 betraying present participle of betray 73 betrays Third person singular simple present of to betray Less results İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi "betray" 74 فضح سرك, خان, خدع, ضلل, غرر, أفشى سرا suffix 75 غرر suffix 76 فضح سرك suffix 77 betrayal الإغرار ب noun 78 betrayal خيانة, إفشاء للسر, الإغرار ب noun 79 betrayals الخيانات 80 betrayed خيانة 81 betrayer خائن, ضلالي noun 82 betrayer ضلالي noun 83 betraying بخيانة 84 betrays ينم Less results İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi "betray" 85 προδώστε (prodoste) 86 (v) προδίδω (prodido), αποκαλύπτω (apokalypto) 87 betrayed πρόδωσε (prodose) 88 να προδώσει (na prodosei) 89 betrayal προδοσία (prodosia) 90 betrayal (n) προδοσία (prodosia) 91 betrayed προδομένος (prodomenos) 92 betrayer (n) προδότης (prodotis) 93 betrays προδίδει (prodidei) İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi "betray" 94 tradire 95 vendere 96 rivelare 97 traviare, trascinare 98 ingannare, essere infedele a 99 betrayal tradimento 100 betrayed tradita 101 betrayer traditore 102 di tradire